


Poison Boy

by egitd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Burning alive, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Powers Universe, These are kids you fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egitd/pseuds/egitd
Summary: Your usual love story; boy meets girl and falls in love. But when the two get together, our boy makes a mistake he regrets.





	Poison Boy

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️Warnings: Assault, burned alive, death, poisoning, swearing.⚠️
> 
> Disclaimer: This short story is set in a universe where all people have powers and can use them however they like.

The lunchtime bell rang out loudly through the classroom, all of the children running frantically out of the door and into the playground, not one forgetting to grab their lunchboxes on the way out.

The laughter and murmurs of the kids grew, making the playground sound quite loud.

Oleander sat alone on the grass, beside the bushes and the trees, speaking to them as if they were alive as he ate his lunch.

As he finished his lunch, he began to grow a few colourful flowers on the grass beside himself.

He was quite happy, he didn’t think he was going to get bullied that day.

It was a lovely day, very sunny, all of the kids were having fun while they played, those who weren’t playing enjoyed the peaceful breeze.

And those who weren’t doing either? They practised controlling their powers.

Oleander laid back on the grass, taking in the sun as he closed his eyes and relaxed in his flowerbed.

He noticed it had gotten a bit darker, making him sit up and rub his eyes, sighing.

He looked up and squeaked, seeing five older kids standing above him.

He thought wrongly, looks like today he was in fact going to get bullied.

“Get your ass off the ground, plant freak!”

The ringleader shouted.

Oleander quickly stood, looking down at the ground.

The other four snickered.

The ringleader slapped Oleander, making him stumble back a bit.

“Ow! That hurt!”

Oleander held a hand over his cheek, where he’d been hit, glaring at the ringleader.

“What a little pussy!”

One of the bully’s friends shouted.

“Break him again!”

Another shouted.

The ringleader looked at his gang and smirked widely.

“No-! No, no, please!”

Oleander shuffled back.

The group laughed loudly.

“What’s wrong, pussy?! Afraid of what can happen to you?”

The ringleader took a step forward.

Oleander nodded, taking a few more steps back.

“Yes!”

The group laughed again.

“Too bad!”

The ringleader backed Oleander into the bushes he was speaking to before.

Oleander whimpered loudly, staring up at the ringleader.

“Grow your plants, freak,”

He whispered.

Oleander did as told and grew a few flowers in his hand.

The ringleader smirked even wider.

“Rip them out, Gaille!”

“Yeah! Put him into hospital again!”

Gaille ripped the flowers out of Oleander’s palm.

Oleander let out a loud yelp of pain, his hand beginning to bleed.

“Grow them again!”

Oleander did as commanded once more, snivelling softly.

Gaille ripped the flowers out once more, making Oleander wince loudly.

A crowd began to gather, all of the kids were laughing at him.

Gaille grabbed his wrist, Oleander feeling his wrist beginning to burn.

“How about we turn it up a notch, hm?”

Oleander screamed loudly, trying to push Gaille away.

“Stop it! You’re hurting me!”

“‘Stop it!’”

Gaille mocked.

“Or what?!”

“Or else I’m going to tell on you!”

A new, distorted voice shouted at Gaille.

A nightmarish figure crawled up behind Gaille, placing a large, black, crab-like claw on his shoulder.

Gaille slowly turned his head to look at the claw, beginning to shake.

Oleander pulled his wrist away from Gaille’s grip, falling onto the ground.

He looked down at his wrist, seeing a burn mark, whimpering softly.

The figure grabbed his shoulder tightly with the claw, making Gaille hiss and whine in pain.

“You leave him alone or I’ll break your bones like twigs…”

The figure leaned in close, whispering directly into Gaille’s ear.

“Got it?”

Gaille nodded quickly as the figure let go of him and crawled over to Oleander, extending a hand.

“Hey, you alright?”

Oleander smiled at the figure, nodding as he took it’s hand and pulled himself up.

“I think so, thanks…”

The figure was all black, almost like a shadow, but with white, glowing eyes.

The black melted away and revealed a messy looking girl in its place, her crab-like features staying black.

Oleander blushed softly, he thought she looked absolutely stunning.

“Come on, lets go get this burn treated and that blood cleaned up,”

Oleander raised a brow, looking down at his hand, seeing blood pouring out the palm of his hand.

The two barged past the bullies and the crowd, walking back into the classroom.

Oleander got his burn treated and had to stay inside for the rest of lunch.

Luckily, the girl was allowed to stay to keep him company.

Oleander picked at the bandage around his hand and wrist.

“So, uh,”

He looked up at her.

“What’s your name?”

She giggled softly, leaning back into her decapod legs as if they were a chair.

“I’m Ginger! And you’re…?”

“I’m Oleander, Ollie for short…”

She leaned forward, extending her hand.

Oleander shook her hand, watching her sit back.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at their hands.

“So,”

Ginger spoke up.

“What’s your power?”

Oleander looked up at her.

“Well,”

He held his non-injured hand up and grew a flower out of the palm.

“I grow plants anywhere on my body,”

He pulled the flower off his hand gently and gave it to Ginger.

“It doesn’t hurt when I pull my plants off myself carefully, but it does if anyone carelessly rips them off me, including myself…”

He sighed.

“I’ve been put into hospital a few times because of Gaille being too boisterous…”

Ginger nodded.

“That must’ve been pretty bad to deal with,”

“It was, I’ve almost died because of him…”

“That’s,”

Ginger played with the flower carefully, keeping her head down.

“That’s not right…”

Oleander shook his head.

“No, but that’s just how he is…”

The two sat in silence again, Oleander breaking the silence with a deep breath.

“What’s your power?”

Ginger looked up at him, patting her extra limbs.

“Just having these and being able to look like,”

She cleared her throat.

“A monster…”

Oleander pouted slightly.

“I don’t think you look like a monster!”

Ginger smiled and chuckled softly, blushing only slightly.

“Thanks, that’s really nice to know,”

She swung her human legs.

“My family were really disappointed in how I turned out, that I wasn’t like them; beautiful and elegant,”

“W- well! That’s their problem! I think you’re beautiful just the way you are!”

Ginger blushed a lot more.

“Thanks, Ollie, you’re the sweetest…”

Oleander’s face turned pink too, clearing his throat.

The two were startled by the bell ringing loudly in their ears.

Oleander jumped up first.

“I- I guess I’ll, uh…See you later?”

Ginger got up swiftly and nodded, kissing his cheek.

“Maybe at the end of the day, rosy cheeks?”

Oleander turned bright red, smiling widely and nodding quickly.

“Of- of course!”

The two giggled as they left the room and went to their classes.

They ended up hanging out for a few months, each weekend they visited each other, alternating between whose house each weekend.

After each weekend, they grew closer and closer together.

One weekend, they got closer than they thought they would.

The two were in Ollie’s house, in his room specifically, laying on his bed, playing with each other’s hair.

Ginger had her crab features hidden, as that was something she was able to do when calm.

They were watching a film on Netflix, through not really paying attention to it.

“Gingy?”

Ollie whispered.

Ginger hummed, looking down at her best friend.

“Yeah, Ollie?”

“I…I wanna ask you something…”

Ginger sat up a bit, raising a brow.

“I’m all ears!”

Oleander shuffled to the edge of the bed and stood, growing a large flower he’d never grown before on the back of his hand.

“Would…Would you like to…You know, be…”

He turned bright red and cleared his throat.

“B- be…A thing? Together?”

Ginger blushed deeply and nodded, smiling widely.

“Of course, Ollie!”

Oleander smiled widely as well and looked up at her.

“R-eally?...!”

He bit his lip and snickered.

He gently pulled the flower off his hand and handed it to her.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered!”

She took the flower and hugged him tightly.

Oleander was extremely happy and flustered.

“I- uh,”

He giggled softly.

“You’re just…Cute in general…”

He giggled a lot more and hid his face in her chest.

Ginger giggled along with him and squeezed him gently.

“You big goof!”

He two pulled away from the hug and stared at each other for a moment.

Ginger looked down at the flower and shoved it in her mouth, chewing it.

Oleander was surprised to say the least, quickly bursting into a fit of laughter.

Ginger, once more, laughed along with him, swallowing it.

They quickly stopped laughing, sighing simultaneously.

“…It looked beautiful but it tasted horrible!”

They snickered.

“I wouldn’t have expected it to taste nice! It’s a flower!”

Oleander leaned up and booped her nose.

Ginger stuck her tongue out.

“I had to do it some day!”

The two spent the rest of their day together cuddling, watching more movies and napping.

A day had passed since Oleander last saw his girlfriend, he was quite anxious, she hadn’t been at school and they hadn’t been talking.

Oleander had continuously sent her loving messages every day.

He knew there was something wrong but he didn’t know what.

What if she hadn’t wanted to be with him? What if she was playing him for a fool? What if she ran away?

Oleander went downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing his dinner plate and making a dash for the stairs.

“Where do you think you’re going, Ollie?”

Oleander stopped in his tracks as he hear his mother’s voice, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“To my room…”

“And why is that?”

“Because I’m waiting for Ginger to text me…”

He heard his mother sigh.

“Look, Ollie, we need to talk about her,”

He began to get frustrated, spinning around with a scowl on his face.

“Why? Because you don’t think she’s the right choice for me?! Because you think she-? Because you think she looks like a monster?!”

He stormed back through and slammed his plate on the counter.

“Because you’re wrong! She’s-! She’s beautiful!”

He wiped the tears that were spilling down his cheeks.

His mother gave him a pitiful smile and gestured to the dining table.

“Come on, sit with me, I promise it’s nothing like that, it’s a lot more serious,”

Oleander’s face turned pale, slowly making his way to the dining table and sitting down across from his mother.

“Ginger is in hospital; she was poisoned,”

Oleander’s face went from angry to horrified.

He couldn’t speak.

“It turns out she ate a flower that I named you after,”

Oleander opened his mouth to speak but no words left.

“Her parents don’t think she’s going to make it, she’s been coughing up blood, she’s got a fever, she’s been sick multiple times a day and “Her parents don’t think she’s going to make it, she’s been coughing up blood, she’s got a fever, she’s been sick multiple times a day and she’s been dealing with an irregular heart beat,”

Oleander began to cry a lot more heavily.

“And on top of all that, she’s extremely exhausted, she doesn’t look too great,”

Oleander ground his teeth together, shaking immensely.

“IT’S ALL MY FAULT!”

He broke down, clenching his hands into fists and hitting the table.

“Sweetheart!”

His mother stood and raced to his side, kneeling beside him and rubbing his back.

“What do you mean?”

“I-! I GREW HER! A FLOWER I HADN’T SEEN BE- BEFORE-! AND SHE ATE IT-! AS A JOKE!”

He sobbed loudly.

“I DIDN’T MEAN IT! I WAS JUST ASKING HER TO GO OUT WITH ME!”

His mother consoled him, hushing him softly.

“It’s okay, Ollie, it’s okay...”

Oleander ended up going to visit her, seeing her in such a state upset him so much.

She had talked to him a few times, telling her it wasn’t his fault.

He wasn’t able to stay in the room for too long as he continuously got emotional and lashed out at himself.

He had to watch her from the window outside, digging his nails the banister in front of the window.

He was forced to watch as she began a coughing fit, coughing up blood and being sick.

He screamed from outside, he couldn’t bare to watch but he wanted to be there for her.

He could see her in more pain than she had been before.

He glanced at the heart monitor, seeing her heart rate increasing extremely quickly.

All he could do was watch as doctors tried to calm her and save her.

But it was too late.

She was gone.

Oleander was depressed and had growing anger issues.

He wasn’t eating or drinking and he wasn’t talking to anyone.

He felt so guilty.

He felt that he was the cause to his girlfriend’s death.

When he got overly emotional, he grew plants everywhere on his body and ripped them off, his mother catching him every time, having to save him from being hospitalised.

He could barely sleep at night, he would have nightmares about her, telling him it was all his fault, telling him that if he’d been stronger, she wouldn’t have had to save him from the bullies.

His mother had forced him to start eating and drinking again, but didn’t bother about his sleep schedule.

She had also forced him to start going back to school.

Everything was going smoothly until a few weeks passed by and he started to get bullied again.

“HEY, PLANT FREAK!”

He heard Gaille call from a few feet away.

Oleander sighed softly, not moving from his usual spot, white flowers surrounding him.

He watched as Gaille stood over him.

“GET UP, _FREAK_!”

He didn’t move, he only stared.

Gaille got impatient quickly and grabbed an arm and his neck, forcing Oleander up onto his feet, seeing Ollie unfazed by his actions.

Gaille growled lowly, his hands burning Oleander’s skin.

“What’s wrong, _freak_? _Depressed_? Lost your _girlfriend_ to another?”

Oleander growled lowly and screamed out.

“YES! I FUCKING LOST HER! I LOST HER TO MY OWN STUPID ACTIONS!”

He broke down in front of everyone.

Gaille stares at him and burst into laughter, his little gang copying.

“What a liar!”

Oleander sobbed loudly and kept his head hanging.

“Please,”

He whimpered out.

“I don’t care what you do to me, I don’t care if you put me in hospital or if you kill me, I just,”

He sniffled and looked up at Gaille.

“I want to be with her again…”

Gaille rolled his eyes and slapped Ollie.

“That makes me sick, I can’t believe you’re so pitiful…”

He slammed Ollie back onto the ground and began to beat him up.

Oleander did nothing to stop him, only screaming in pain.

When Gaille had enough of putting effort into hurting him, he sat up.

“Grow your fucking plants, _now_,”

Oleander did as told and grew plants all over his body.

Gaille grabbed one of Ollie’s vines and pressed his hand against it.

Everyone was surprised when it set on fire instead of only burning it.

Gaille stood up and stepped back.

A crowd gathered around to watch Ollie burn.

Oleander didn’t move as the fire spread all over his body.

A teacher noticed after a few minutes and rushed to put the fire out, quickly calling an ambulance to take him to the hospital.

Oleander had passed out during the journey to the hospital, waking up in a hospital bed, seeing a few nurses treating him.

He hissed softly and pulled his arm away from one of the nurses and glared at her.

The two other nurses treated him looked up at him, hushing him softly, telling him he was going to be alright.

Oleander was only angered by their attempts console him, sitting forward.

“I’M NEVER GOING TO-!”

He stopped mid-yell and laid back in the bed, gritting his teeth, using his free hand to touch his chest.

“It’s okay, darling,”

He heard his mother.

“They’re only trying to help you,”

He looked around the room frantically and soon laid eyes upon her, scrunching his face up as he began to cry once more.

He covered his mouth with his free hand and sobbed into it.

“I j-ust-! I just wan- wanna be with her again…!”

His mother stood and carefully hugged her son, being mindful of his wounds.

“I know, darling, I know…”.


End file.
